Frozen: El Reino de Fuego y Hielo
by DN164
Summary: Ha pasado un año desde que se abrieron las puertas de nuevo. Elsa está feliz, pero aun liberando está vez sus poderes al mundo siente que su vida se está viniendo de cabeza, gracias a ciertas voces que le dicen que no es capaz de gobernar Arrendelle. Por si fuera poco, se enfrentará a algo incluso más difícil que el control de su don; su mismo corazón. ¿El motivo? Un príncipe.


**¡Hola criaturitas de la creación! Bueno, primero déjenme presentarme porque soy nueva en este Fandom… Mi nombre es DN164, o al menos mi Nick xD… Muchos me conocen por mi queridísimo Fic "Las Olimpiadas de la Perla" en Hora de Aventura y "Las Flechas de Cupido" de El Origen de los Guardianes. Pero hoy les vengo con algo nuevo y fresco. Y es que, cuando vi la película "Frozen" (a la cual mi hermana me llevó a rastras hasta el cine xD) quedé…. ¡ENCANTADA!**

**Cabe mencionar que he leído la historia original "La Reina de las Nieves" (al menos ese es el título que le dan en América Latina…) y me encantó todavía un poco más. Es una historia que habla mucho de la hermandad, del amor que te tienen tus verdaderos amigos y un sinfín de cosas. Me gusta llamar "jugosas" a estas historias. Por eso decidí escribir el fic.**

**Y bueno, dándoles una pequeña introducción, me encantó la pareja de Kristof y Anna… y dije; ¿Por qué no le pusieron a Elsa una buena pareja siendo la más hermosa de la película?, y es por eso que escribo este fanfic. **

**En ese fanfic, cuya protagonista es Elsa, se enfrentará a algo que es quizás un tanto más complicado que el control de su poder: su mismo corazón. Y es, además de estar arrinconada contra voces que le dicen que no es digna de gobernar Arrendelle, tendrá que luchar contra algo que realmente nunca estuvo en sus manos, y que sin darse cuenta tiene los estragos de su pasado; un chico.**

**Pero bueno, ya no los aburró más con mi tediosa introducción. Mejor les dejó con este Fic, esperando que me vaya muy bien y que sea de su agrado :D**

**¡disfrútenlo! **

* * *

**Cuando la nieve se derrite...**

_"Una mujer que piensa duerme con monstros"_

-Adrienne Rich.

**Arendelle... 15 años antes...**

Los copos de nieve comenzaban a caer lentamente del cielo encapotado. La brisa era helada y las montañas apenas y asomaban sus puntas, cerrando entre ellas un bellísimo valle, y en el, rodeado por agua congelada, un pequeño, pero majestuoso reino.

Comenzaba a ser el invierno en Arrendelle, pequeño lugar de madera y hielo, en donde sus monarcas celebraban felices los dos primeros años de vida de la hija menor de la familia; la Princesa Anna de Arrendelle. Si, pese al lúgubre y crudo frío, los invitados estaban ahí en el Palacio con sus más elegantes trajes al caer la tarde.

Había mucha música y baile, comida y un delicioso aroma a chocolate caliente inundaba el lujoso vestíbulo. Todos reían, gozaban, comían y felicitaban a la hermosa Reina y al orgulloso Rey por los dos años de Anna, tomando en cuenta que la gente del pueblo celebraba a las afueras del Palacio con mucha devoción.

La pequeña Anna apenas daba sus primeros pasos con seguridad y su vocabulario no era del todo claro. Tenía sus mejillas claramente sonrosadas por el frío, pese a vestir un lindo vestido de lana de oveja y su cabello rojizo-dorado era todavía muy corto, llegándole a penas al mentón.

Se acercó a su madre y tiró un poco de su vestido para llamar su atención. La Reina, quien acababa de platicar con una pareja de simpáticos invitados, bajó la mirada y su mirada se llenó de dulzura al ver a su pequeña sostenerse de su pantorrilla.

-¿Qué sucede, pequeña?- le preguntó, mientras le levantaba un poco sus manos para ayudarla a ponerse de pie y mantener el equilibrio.

-Mami... Quiero tomar un poco de aire...- suplicó la pequeña, tímidamente. Su madre parpadeó y luego sonrió.

-Seguro, cariño. Abrígate bien. Le diré a Elsa que te llevé, ¿De acuerdo?- le propuso con cariño. Luego se enderezó y buscó a su hija mayor por toda la sala. Era algo complicado teniendo en cuenta que todos los presentes eran adultos y ella medía menos de medio metro todavía.

Pero conocía a su hija, y su ingenio le indicó que estaba ahí, en la mesa, zampándose un delicioso postre de chocolate blanco y oscuro. Con paso grácil se acercó a la mesa, mientras una de las sirvientas se encargaba de ponerle un pequeño abrigo rosa pastel a Anna.

La pequeña Elsa era la primogénita de los reyes de Arrendelle. Con tan solo cuatro años de edad poseía una belleza extraordinaria, claro que, además de ser una princesa y la próxima heredera al trono del Reino, tenía una cualidad muy especial.

-¿Disfruta de la comida, Princesa Elsa?- preguntó su madre, con cautela y entrelazando las manos sobre su vientre, mirándola con una sonrisa. Ella pegó un respingo y la miró hacia arriba, con la boca llena y las mejillas sucias de chocolate.

-Mamá...- soltó Elsa, aun con la boca ocupada. La Reina rió un poco, divertida de las mejillas llenas de su hija.

-Elsa, querida, come despacio o te dolerá el estómago después- le dijo con cariño- Además, trata de no ensuciarte o arruinarás tu precioso vestido- Elsa la miró, parpadeando y luego tragó el bocado que tenía, bajando la mirada a su bonito vestido azul de manta con algunos botones. Tomó una servilleta y se limpió con brusquedad las comisuras de los labios.

-Lo siento, mami...- se disculpó, algo avergonzada. La Reina sonrió cariñosa y acarició su cabello rubio-plata que apenas y le llegaba al cuello- Tenía hambre...-

-Lo sé, dulzura. Pero recuerda; eres una Princesa...- dijo ella y se arrodilló, para quedar cara a cara, mientras tomaba una de sus pequeñas manos entre las suyas- Y... ¿Qué hacen las princesas?-

-Comen...¿De manera educada?- respondió Elsa, mientras sus mejillas se pintaban de un color levemente sonrosado. La reina sonrió satisfactoriamente.

-Exacto...- respondió su madre, acomodándole un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja- Tu hermanita se siente algo encerrada aquí... ¿Podrían llevar a tomar aire por mi?- le pidió, ladeando la cabeza. Elsa miró a su mamá primero y luego a Anna, unos metros mas lejos a ellas, quien le sonreía tímidamente desde los brazos de la mucama que la había abrigada. Sonrió con los labios apretados y luego con cariño.

-Sí, mamá...- accedió feliz.

Y así fue...

Una vez que la mucama las dejó en las puertas, regreso a sus deberes en la fiesta real. Elsa miró maravillada a su alrededor; los ostentosos jardines reales. Todos estaban cubiertos por nieve; los arboles, las plantas... todos parecía de cristal.

La fuente que en el verana dejaba caer una cascada de agua pura y fina, estaba congelada y parecía de diamante, el estanque que tenían ahí de pequeños patitos en esa época era un espejo por donde se podían deslizar suavemente y sin ningún problema. Le gustaba mucho a decir verdad. El invierno era su parte favorita del año sin duda. Era la única oportunidad que tenía en el año, para ser ella misma...aunque fuera un poquito.

-¿Elsa?... ¿Jugamos?- le pidió tímidamente Anna, mientras se sostenía de el abrigo azul con crema de ella. La aludida sonrió y le ayudó a bajar los escalones resbaladizos, hasta el jardín.

-Claro... ¡Juguemos!- exclamó contenta.

Por la siguiente media hora, Anna y Elsa comenzaron a corretearse por todos los jardines. Más de una vez las pequeñas tropezaron y cayeron sobre la fría nieve, pero no les importaba. Solo se ponían de pie y seguían correteándose, lanzando bolas de nieve.

-Mira...- le dijo Elsa a Anna, después de su insaciable persecución, parándose frente a lo que en el verano era un estanque de patitos. Pero únicamente en el espejo de hielo que estaba ahí, miraron su reflejo. Elsa pasó su mano por la superficie de cristal y en ese momento, el hielo se vio opacado por un inmenso dibujo de un copo de nieve en forma de estrella, con un hermosos resplandor azul violeta.

La pequeña Anna sonrió, impresionada y cargada de inocencia y sus ojitos brillaron como nunca, mientras tocaba maravillada el hielo.

-Qué bonito...- susurró con su voz aguda y llena de emoción...-¡Haz otro dibujo!- exclamó, dando unos pequeños aplausos.

Elsa sonrió divertida y de nuevo puso su mano sobre el hielo, disolviendo el dibujo del copo de nieve en forma de estrella, y dibujando ahora otro copo de nieve con acabados triangulares y diagonales. La sonrisa de la pequeña Anna se amplió notablemente.

-¡Otro!- le pidió de nuevo a su hermana, completamente emocionada. Elsa sonrió contenta y divertida... Y así pasaron un buen rato. Anna pedía otro y Elsa dibujaba uno nuevo y diferente, cada uno mejor que el anterior, mientras los copos de nieve que caían del cielo se quedaban atorados en sus pequeños gorros cálidos y sus abrigos...

-¡Otro!- exclamó esta vez una voz un tanto más grave que la de Anna, justo cuando ella abrió la boca para pedir otro más, pero al escuchar esa voz la cerró y la sonrisa de ambas se borró. Voltearon a donde había venido esa voz y posaron su vista en un par de arbustos cubiertos de nieve y que parecían más bien nubes blancas y finas.

-¿Oíste eso?- susurró Anna, con algo de miedo. Elsa frunció el ceño y se levantó de la orilla del lago, haciendo desaparecer del hielo el último dibujo. Con paso cuidadoso se acerco lentamente a los arbustos...-Esla... No vayas...- susurró su hermana pequeña, llena de temor.

-No te muevas, Anna... Quédate ahí...- le susurró ella, apenas volteando a verla y mirando con precisión el lugar de donde había salido esa voz. Con paso cuidadoso y con sus botas blancas sucias por la nieve húmeda, se acercó más y más. Había alguien, su pequeño cuerpo podía sentirlo.

Una vez que estuvo muy cerca del arbusto y lista para congelar cualquier peligro que le saliera de ahí, entrecerró los ojos, buscando a la criatura que las acechaba, mientras que la pequeña Anna, a sus espaldas contenía el aliento y miraba muerta de miedo como su hermana se enfrentaba al peligro.

-¡Hola!- de repente una cabeza emergió por detrás de los arbustos, con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Aaaahh!- gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo, muertas del miedo, mientras Elsa caía sentada y con los ojos abiertos de par en par, junto con su agitado pulso y su agitada respiración. ¡Dios! ¡Casi se morían de un infarto!

Pero luego, Elsa y Anna miraron mejor a lo que les había asustado... O mejor dicho; a quien las había asustado. Era un niño. Tenía cerca de uno o dos años más que Elsa, se notaba en su estatura. Tímidamente el niño salió, dejándose ver por completo.

Tenía como vestimenta puros harapos. Una camisa desgastada color marrón, rota de las mangas cortas que poseía, tenía una piel ambarina oscura, casi morena, pantalones de manta color café, que estaban agujerados y sucios, su cabello era castaño cappuccino, y estaba totalmente despeinado y enmarañado. Sus ojos verdes mostraban sorpresa por la actitud de las Princesas, su cara estaba manchada con algunas mitad de polvo en las mejillas, la nariz y las sienes... E iba descalzo.

-Lo siento, no quería asustarlas...- dijo, con un poco de timidez, mientras le tendía la mano a Elsa, para ayudar a levantarla. Ella lo miró al principio con algo de miedo, tanto por ser un desconocido, como por su aspecto y casi matarla del susto... Pero al final accedió y tomó su mano, levantándose- Es que... Lo que haces en el hielo... Realmente es muy bonito- dijo él, ruborizándose un poco y rascándose la nuca, dejando ver una sonrisa completamente blanca, como el hielo o la nieve.

-No te preocupes, si querías jugar... Solo debiste decirnos- le dijo Elsa, un poco más calmada... Y luego sonrió tímidamente- Ya... Puedes soltar mi mano- le dijo. El niño parpadeó un poco y vio como aun seguía sosteniendo la suya con firmeza. Al instante la retiro y se ruborizó.

-Disculpa...- susurró, apenado y desviando la mirada.

-Je, je... No te preocupes...- sonrió ella traviesamente- Mi nombre es Elsa... Y ella es mi hermana Anna...- le dijo, sonriéndole dulcemente y corriendo de nuevo al lado de su hermana- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-¿Mi nombre?... Um...bueno, yo...eh...- tartamudeó el chico. La sonrisa de Anna y Elsa se borraron y lo miraron con curiosidad- Mmm... Yo... No tengo nombre...- confesó el chico timidez. Las dos lo miraron sorprendidas y luego intercambiaron una mirada de entre sorpresa y pena.

-¿Como de que no?- preguntó Anna, ladeando la cabeza- Todos tenemos nombre... Nuestros papás siempre nos ponen nombres...-

-Sí, pero...yo no tengo papá o mamá...- confesó el niño. Al instante los rostros de ambas niñas se llenaron de tristeza.

-¿Cómo? ¿O tienes un papá o una mamá que se acurruquen contigo cuando...tienes pesadillas?- preguntó Elsa, con un temblor en su voz. El niño la miró por un momento y luego negó con la cabeza. Entonces la pequeña sintió como le crujía el corazón- Eso es...muy triste...-

-Si... Pero no importa... Así puedo cambiar de nombre una y otra vez la veces que yo quiera... ¿O no?- preguntó el niño, con una gran sonrisa. Elsa lo miró mejor y vio que, pese a eso, el niño no parecía demasiado triste en realidad... Al contrario, parecía estar muy feliz.

-Entonces... ¿Hoy cual será tu nombre?-e preguntó Elsa, con una sonrisa juguetona.

-¡Oh-oh! ¡Ya se!- soltó la pequeña Anna, dando brinquitos- ¿Qué te parece Leonardo? ¡Como nuestro conejillo de indias, Elsa!-

-¿Me van a poner el nombre de un conejillo de indias?- resopló el chico, malhumorado- Eso es de nenas...- soltó- Mejor enséñenme que estaban dibujando. Era muy bonito lo que hacías con el hielo- dijo, mirando a Esla, asombrado. La pequeña se cohibió un poco y froto su brazo tímidamente.

-No es para tanto...-

-¡Y mi hermanita sabe hacer más!- canturreó la pequeña Anna. El chico amplió los ojos, sorprendido y pasó de su vista a Anna y de Anna a Elsa.

-¿Es verdad?- preguntó, boquiabierto.

-Si... Es verdad... Mira...- dijo Elsa, acercándose un poco a él, mientras rodaba su manos un poco en su lugar y de ellas salían partículas luminosas color azul con destellos luminosos.

-¡Wow!- exclamó muy sorprendido el pequeño, mientras retrocedía, algo inseguro- ¿Esto es... ¿Seguro?- preguntó, temerosos. Anna y Elsa rieron un poco... Y entonces, la rubia ahuecó sus manos, dejando ver el hermoso copo de nieve de cristal helado que había dibujado primero, solo que en tercera dimensión.

-Es seguro...- dijo Elsa, y se acercó a él, con el copo de nieve brillando entre sus manos, como una pequeña figura esculpida de cristal- Ten... Tómalo-

El niño la miró primero a ella y luego al bonito copo de nieve... extendió sus manos y Elsa lo miró con una sonrisa, para después depositarlo lentamente sobre las cenicientas manos del pequeño. Él la sostuvo con cuidado, pero tan pronto como el hielo tocó su piel, este se evaporó por completo... Ni siquiera dejó un charco de agua en sus manos ni mucho menos... Solo un pequeño vapor a causa de la erosión.

Elsa lo miró sorprendida, igual que Anna... Pero el chico solo parecía muy apenado y algo disgustado consigo mismo.

-¿Que fue eso?- preguntó Elsa, incrédula. El niño soltó una risita y la miró.

-Es que...resulta que yo también tengo poderes como los tuyos...- sonrió el muchachito y sacudió sus manos, para juntarlas de nuevo... Las cerró en puños y las abrió de nuevo... Mientras una pequeña llamarada de fuego salía de sus palmas... Elsa, quien estaba de cerca observado, retrocedió instantáneamente y Anna se encogió en su lugar.

-¡Wow! ¡Impresionante! No sabía que tenías esa clase de poder...- soltó Elsa, intrigada y maravillada, mientras veía con mas determinación la pequeña flama que salía de ese niño, quien no borraba su sonrisa divertida y juguetona y que no le quemaba las manos.

-¡Podemos jugar ahora el doble de divertido!- exclamó Anna, muy contenta. Los chicos se miraron sonriendo... Y ambos supieron que si... Que eso mismo ellos estaban pensando.

Al poco rato, los niños se habían entregado otra vez a una nueva sesión de corretizas y persecuciones, pero esta vez con más intensidad. Pues el niño le apuntaba con bolas de fuego a Elsa, y a Anna, por ser más pequeña, solo la correteaba... Sin embargo, ninguno de los niños conocía el riesgo.

Cada bola de fuego que el niño le lanzaba, Elsa las bloqueaba con bolas de nieve que creaba de sus propias manos, haciéndolas evaporar enteras y apagando el fuego.. Corrían felices, sin importar que ese niño fuera solo un pobre huérfano y ellas fueran las Princesas de Arendelle... Sin importar cómo había logrado entrar al Palacio o que antes las hubiera asustado. La inocencia parecía justificar la línea divisoria entre ellos.

Lástima que no justificara igual la línea de la seguridad.

Elsa, al correr, se acercó al estanque de patitos congelado, para saltar y patinar ahí, huyendo de ese niño travieso, entre risas y jugueteos. Pero el muchachito captó su idea antes de que ella pudiera llegar, por lo que arrojó una bola de fuego, pero su blanco no era ella, sino el lago. Por lo que la bola de fuego pasó rozando el brazo de Elsa, cayendo directamente sobre el estanque...

De un momento a otro, el hielo se evaporó, crujió... Y de nuevo volvía a estar lleno de agua, desde su superficie, hasta el fondo. Al ver que podía caer al agua y al hielo derretido, Elsa se detuvo en seco, doblándose de la risa y viendo su reflejo asustado en el agua, sabiendo que no había salida ya.

-Ja, ja... ¡Te tengo!- rió el niño, al ver que la había acorralado. Así que le lanzó una bola más de fuego, sin embargo, no le calculó de la manera correcta... Miró a Anna, huyendo todavía y viendo entre carcajadas sus juegos... Hasta que tropezó...

Vio mientras caía la mirada de la pequeña Anna borrarse, el suelo más cerca de su cara... Todo como si pasara en cámara lenta... Y sintió su mano desviar del todo la llamada de fuego que salió disparada a Elsa...

-¡Elsa! ¡Cuidado!- alcanzó a gritar, una vez que sus manos tocaron el suelo al tropezar, mientras miraba horrorizado como la bola de fuego iba a toda velocidad.

Elsa, al escuchar su voz y los gritos agudos de su hermana, la hizo voltear... Pero apenas y pudo, cuando sus pupilas se dilataron al ver como en un nanosegundo la bola de fuego se acercaba a ella con una fuerte velocidad... Y cómo al final le pegaba directamente en el pecho.

-¡Elsa!- gritó el chico.

Al instante sintió todo su cuerpo adormecido, un calor abrasador en su alma fría... Algo que la ahogaba, que le hacía perder el equilibrio. Y en efecto pasó... Tanta había sido la fuerza de la llamarada que se evaporó con tan solo tocar su piel, pero que la debilitó al grado de la inconsciencia...y que la hizo perder el equilibrio hacia atrás... Cayendo al estanque de agua...

-¡EEEEEELSAAAAAAAAAA!-

Lo último que oyó fueron los lloriqueos de su hermana Anna... Y lo último que vio fue la luz en la superficie del agua helada antes de quedar completamente inconsciente...

...

...

...

...

_a..._

_..._

_...sa.._

_..._

_Elsa..._

_... Elsa... Elsa..._

_..._

_¡Elsa! ¡Elsa!_

_..._

* * *

**Arendelle...15 años después...**

-¡Elsa! ¡Despierta! ¡Elsa!-

Alguien la llamaba en voz alta, conocía esa voz pegajosa y llena de diversión; era Olaf. El buen muñeco de nieve que había sobrevivido a las cuatro estaciones del año sin derretirse y que se había creado cuando ella escapó a las montañas. Abrió los ojos de golpe y en efecto, al primero que vio fue la sonrisa del muñeco de nieve, al lado de su cama.

-Olaf...- susurró, algo nerviosa aún por el sueño que había tenido. Pareció tan real... Pero la verdad era que estaba en su mullida cama de seda blanca y azul, mientras unos débiles rayos se asomaban por el ventanal.

-¡Hola!- saludó Olaf con su alegría de siempre- ¡Despierte su majestad! Hoy es un nuevo día-

Elsa parpadeó y se desperezó, para luego enderezarse, mientras su cabello rubio y suelto le caía graciosamente por la espalda, completamente alborotado. Olaf parpadeó un poco y luego bufó, tratando de contener la risa que le daba verla toda despeinada.

-Je, je... ¿Quieres que te pase un peine?- rió el muñeco. Elsa sonrió y se quitó las sabanas de encima, sentándose al lado de la cama y estirándose.

-Buenos días, Olaf...- dijo largamente, aun quitándose el sueño y frotándose los ojos.

-Buenos días, Elsa. Hoy usted, bella jovencita, tiene una reunión importante con los embajadores de cada reino... Y ¿Adivina que, preciosa? ¡Llegaron los fríos vientos del otoño!- exclamó feliz, mientras extendía sus brazos hechos con madera de pino. Elsa rió un poco más y se frotó los brazos.

¿Otoño, ah? Una de sus épocas favoritas del año. Comprendía a Olaf. El otoño era lo suficientemente frío para ella, ni tan intenso como el invierno, pero tampoco dejándola tan fuera de lugar como el verano o la primavera. Y el muñeco debería estar feliz; gracias a los helados vientos que las montañas cernían sobre ellos Olaf ya no necesitaba esa 'nevada personal' que usaba la mitad del año para sobrevivir, la cual a veces era estorbosa.

Si, la llegada del otoño los liberaba un poco a ambos. Lástima que tenía que pasarse la mitad del día con los embajadores de los reinos vecinos en una reunión muy formal en vez de disfrutar de ese frío y fresco día.

-¿Y Anna?- le preguntó al muñeco de nieve, mientras se levantaba con sus pies descalzos y se encaminaba al vestidor.

-¡Ya está despierta! Esta desayunando con Kristof...- contestó el muñeco, haciéndole una sonrisa cargada el picardía. Elsa rodó los ojos y se encaminó al armario para buscar un vestido apropiado. Pasó los dedos por las elegantes telas, hasta que se detuvo el su vestido azul celeste, con sus mangas de seda y su capa de filigrana de cristal, lleno de partículas luminosas... Sonrió. Ese vestido le daba tantos recuerdos.

Pasó un año desde la coronación y desde ese día en el cual Elsa dejó claro al reino que no era una reina cualquiera. Reveló sus poderes, y ahora que tenía un mucho más mejorado control en ellos, los usaba para hacer de Arendelle un lugar mejor. Claro que, Anna le ayudaba mucho también. Se sentía libre al expresar la belleza de la reina helada que tenía adentro y la relación con su hermana mejoró y volvió a ser la misma que tenían de pequeñas.

Desde entonces ya no había más percances en Arendelle. Ella usaba su poder para hacerle pasar un buen rato a la gente y cuidarla. Su vida no podía ser mejor... Aunque extrañaba cada a sus padres. Si, a veces se sentía algo sola todavía... Pero no sabía porqué en realidad. Tenía a Anna, tenía a Olaf, a sus amigos, a miles de personas de un reino al que amaba... ¿Qué le hacía falta?

Como un flash se le vino a la mente la idea de Anna y Kristof... Kristof, nada que ver con el egocéntrico y egoísta Príncipe Hans que casi les arrebataba el reino y que casi las mataba a ambas... Bueno, ese sujeto estaba lejos... Y esperaba que se mantuviera así. Kristof era diferente... Cuidaba mucho de Anna, la hacía reír, hacían trabajos reales juntos... Y lo más importante, hacía feliz a su hermana y la respetaba. Con eso Kristof se había ganado dejar su humilde cabaña en el bosque y vivir en el Palacio.

Aun ni él ni Anna se casaban, pero si la cosa seguía como estaba, quizás en unos años más. Esto le hizo sonreír... Anna y Kristof, lindos sobrinos con la astucia de el chico y la belleza de su hermana. Era un lindo cuadro.

-Elsa... ¡Vamos, apúrate! Tu desayuno ya está listo- la voz de Olaf le hizo desaparecer de sus pensamientos y la devolvió al presente.

-Oh, si... Ya voy- contestó Elsa desde el armario y tomó un vestido al lado del azul celeste.

Bueno, era otros bellísimo día en Arendelle.

* * *

-¡Buenos días!- saludó Olaf, mientras entraba al comedor seguido por Elsa, con su elegante porte de siempre. Llevaba un bonito vestido color lavanda, descubierto del pecho pero con unas bonitas y delicadas magas, botones y estampados de hojas otoñales. Le parecía perfecto para la ocasión y su cabello rubio estaba recogido en una hermosa media coleta, así le caía las ondulaciones por su espalda y los pechos.

-Wow... ¡Pero qué bella estás, Elsa!- soltó Anna, casi atragantándose con la sopa de nata que tenían de desayuno- Impresionarás a los embajadores hoy, hermanita-

Elsa rió en respuesta y luego miró a Kristof, asintiéndole con la cabeza en señal de saludo.

-Buenos días- saludó y miró a su hermana. Llevaba un bonito vestido verde limón con cuello en 'V' y algunos detalles entre marrones y dorados, y su cabello estaba recogido en una bonita y larga coleta alta. Kristof por otro lado estaba con su típico abrigo gris y sus pantalones con caída en las caderas, aunque claro, no llevaba guantes ni gorro, dejando ver su lindo cabello dorado, el cual lo había recortado en los últimos días.

-¿No crees que es demasiado?- preguntó Elsa, mientras tomaba asiento.

-¡Para nada! Mamá decía que ningún día debe ser lo suficientemente ordinario para que una chica se ponga guapa... Aunque claro, tu no eres guapa... Eres bellísima- dijo su hermana, con su adoración de siempre hacía Elsa. Ella asintió dulcemente.

-Gracias, Anna... ¿Y...Qué van a hacer ustedes hoy?- preguntó la reina, mientras una amable mesera le servía su desayuno- Gracias- le agradeció, la mujer sonrió, hizo una reverencia y luego se marchó.

-Bueno, Kristof y yo planeábamos ver cómo está la cosecha de hielo y todo eso...- rió Anna nerviosa y luego tomó la mano de el chico- Y, luego...bueno, eh...-

Elsa los miró mejor y sonrió de manera picara. Cuando Anna se quedaba sin palabras y balbuceaba con algo que tuviera que ver con Kristof, y cuando este se ponía colorado solo podía significar algo; esos dos tenían un plan romántico en mente.

-Oh, descuiden... No tienen porqué decirme- sonrió Elsa divertida, mientras tomaba un sorbo de chocolate caliente.

-Bueno... En realidad... Um, hay alguien que quiere conocerla, Reina Elsa- dijo Kristof, desviando la mirada, apenado. Anna se puso tensa y la aludida levantó las cejas.

-¿Alguien?- repitió la rubia, algo dudosa.

-Es... Es un muchacho encantador- dijo Anna, con una sonrisa y cubriendo la timidez de su novio- Su nombre es Jacob, es un comerciante no muy acicalado, pero Kristof creyó que sería buena idea...-

Al instante la sonrisa de Elsa se borró. De acuerdo, algo que si no le gustaba de Anna y Kristof era el reciente complot que habían creado junto con Olaf de conseguirle a algún chico o a algún pretendiente. En las últimas dos semanas Anna había traído al Palacio un puñado de chicos lindos con ayuda de Kristof.

Claro que era educada con ellos, pero ninguno de ellos le logró interesar, o mejor aun... Esas cosas del amor y las parejas no iban con ella simplemente. Era la Reina, y la Reina no tenía tiempo para cursilerías y planes románticos.

-Anna... Ya hemos hablado de eso- dijo ella con sequedad, dejando caer las cejas.

-Lo sé...- respondió Anna, haciendo un mohín- Pero este chico...-

-Pero este chico tiene que irse... Quiero que te disculpes con él y que le digas que tengo cita con los Embajadores y que no puedo atenderlo- le atajó ella con cautela y con todo el porte que podía poseer un monarca.

-Pero, Elsa... Ya va siendo tiempo de que te abras y socialices con los muchachos. Desde que abrimos de nuevo las puertas no me negarás que ya no te sientes sola- dijo Anna, tratando de convencerla.

-Es cierto. Y por esa misma razón no necesito una pareja, no por el momento- asintió Elsa.

-Pero... No siempre serás joven y bonita- le atajó su hermana. Elsa amplió los ojos y Kristof y Olaf intercambiaron unas miradas incomodas. Odiaban estar en el centro de una pelea entre hermanas... porque eso se avecinaba. Por lo que se levantaron con nerviosismo.

-Bueeeeno... Iré a decirle a Jacob que se marché, le daré un saco de zanahorias y veré como está Sven...- dijo Kristof, saliendo rígidamente por la puerta.

-Yo te acompañó, Kris...- dijo Olaf y le siguió sus pasos, antes de que ambos cerraran las puertas del enorme comedor. Pero Anna y Elsa apenas los escucharon y los vieron salir, solo estaban ahí, sosteniéndose las miradas, enfurruñada la una con la otra.

-Para cuando me haga vieja, Anna, falta mucho tiempo- dijo Elsa, reanudando el tema, y contestándole con toda la paciencia posible.

-Lo siento... No quise hacerlo sonar tan feo- susurró Anna, apenada- Pero, es que así lo siento. Estás muy metida en tus cosas de Reina y eso...y... Todos necesitamos a alguien que nos ame-

-Pero ya tengo gente que me ama. Te tengo a ti, a Olaf, a Kris... A todo el reino. Ese amor para mi basta y sobra- respondió Elsa, con una sonrisa muy dulce.

-Lo sé... Pero... Mira, Elsa... Yo antes no tenía ni idea de que era el cariño, o el amor- mencionó su hermana, desviando la mirada, recordando el incidente con Hans. Al ver a que se refería, la Reina torció el gesto- Pero, cuando conocí a Kristof, me di cuenta de que todos necesitamos a una sola persona que ame, que nos haga sentir especial... Una persona para que seamos su mundo. No es un tipo de amor de hermandad que tengo contigo, o el tipo de amor leal que le tiene un reino a su reina... Es... Algo más. Un amor real...- dijo, mirándola a los ojos- Eres mi hermana y sé que ves lo mucho que amo a Kristof y que te sientes bien por mi y él... Pero, me encantaría verte a ti tan feliz como yo...-

Las palabras le llegaron al corazón a Elsa. Nunca había oído a su hermana hablar profundamente o con tanta pasión... Parecía que Kristof y el año que llevaban juntos le dejaban bien claro qué cosa era el amor... Pero lo viera por donde lo viera, tenía razón. El asunto de sus poderes la había desbarrancado un poco.

No podía ser como Anna, quien, después de que abrieron las puertas era invitada a fiestas en el pueblo, quien salía sin ningún temor a dar paseos románticos con su novio... No, ella era Elsa. Elsa la Reina huraña que no podía salir porque estaba demasiado ocupada desempeñando su papel real. Anna tenía razón, sabía que era el amor de hermanas, de familia, de amigos, de un reino... ¿Pero, qué pasaba con el amor de un hombre?

Un hombre para ella... Sería curioso optar por un chico a su nivel o de su tipo. Sonrió al darse cuenta de por qué Kristof y ella habían molestado tanto en traer muchachos de diferentes tipos para ella. Ni ella misma sabía qué clase de hombre le gustaría y dudaba mucho que por ahí brincara y paseara un joven con poderes helados.

-Gracias por preocuparte por mi, hermana- sonrió Elsa- Pero soy feliz así. En serio, no necesito a un hombre a mi lado. Contigo y los demás me basta para estar más que contenta. Y si algún día me llegó a enamorar... pues, será mucho después- dijo, levantándose de su asiento una vez que terminó de desayunar- Y si me disculpas... Tengo que ir a una cita con los embajadores-

Anna miró como rodeaba la mesa para dirigirse a la salida y en sus ojos se mostró la desilusión que le causaban las palabras de Elsa. Sabía que no era de su incumbencia, incluso Kris se lo dijo alguna vez. Pero, ella ya la había hecho feliz en muchas formas; había abierto las puertas y gracias a su escape conoció a muchos seres queridos... ¿Por qué Elsa se empeñaba en evadir que hiciera algo lindo por ella?

-¿Y algún embajador es guapo?- preguntó, mientras recargaba su mejilla con aburrimiento en su mano. Elsa rió y besó la mejilla de su testaruda hermana.

-Nos vemos luego... Te quiero, Anna- le sonrió, haciéndole saber que no caería en su juego. Anna bufó pero luego sonrió, al in y al cabo, también la adoraba.

-Yo también te quiero- suspiró resignada, pero con una sonrisa. Elsa le devolvió el gesto y abrió la puerta que llevaba al enorme vestíbulo.

-Diviértete con Kristof- canturreó de manera coqueta, mientras la sangre subía a las mejillas de Anna y se giraba a ver a su hermana, avergonzada.

-¡Elsa!- mascullo, cohibida y sonrojada, pero antes de que pudiera reclamarle algo, Elsa cerró las puertas y se marchó de ahí. Anna miró la puerta con el ceño fruncido, como si tuviera la culpa de las palabras de su hermana y gruñó. A veces la Reina podía ser tan desvergonzada.

Segundos después las puertas del otro extremo de su habitación se abrieron y entraron Olaf y Kris. Al instante ella se giró.

-Bueno, ya eché a Jacob. Pobre... Realmente se había ilusionado con conocer a la Reina- dijo Kris, haciendo una mueca y poniendo sus manos en su cintura.

-¿Lograste convencerla?- le preguntó Olaf a Anna. Ella suspiró y los miró apenada.

-No- respondió y luego frunció el ceño- Pero no me daré por vencida. Elsa necesita encontrar al amor de su vida y... ¡Yo le ayudaré a conseguirlo!-

-Ya déjalo, Anna...- dijo el chico- No lograrás nada si presionas a tu hermana-

La Princesa apretó los labios e infló las mejillas. Pero luego soltó un resoplido y suspiró. Detestaba cuando Kristof tenía razón, pero era la verdad.

-Es cierto...- suspiró y luego se giró a las puertas, por donde había salido hacía un momento Elsa- Es solo... Que daría lo que fuera para que alguien hiciera completamente feliz a mi hermana-

* * *

¡Toc! ¡Toc! ¡Toc!

-¡Silencio, caballeros! La corte de Embajadores entra en sesión ahora mismo...- señaló el juez en la enorme sala hecha de caoba clara, en donde alrededor había un montón de asientos escalonados, donde se encontraban los embajadores de todos los Reinos vecinos a Arendelle.

El juez estaba en la tribuna superior, y era un hombre regordete con calva y unos bigotes rizados. A su lado, en el estrado derecho, se encontraba la Reina Elsa, con su hermoso porte de siempre. Era la segunda vez que tenía una cita con los representantes de cada nación... Y sin embargo se sentía como una niña que recién entraba a la escuela.

Algo que seguro es que ella era la mas joven de todos en esa sala. Quizás por eso se sentía tan incomoda... Miró sus manos y vio que estaba congelando la pequeña pesita que estaba frente a ella, mientras su mano la agarraba con ansiedad... Al instante la soltó y suspiró, relajándose.

Control, control, control... Llevaba un año sin perderlo y no lo perdería en ese instante.

La Corte dio inicio y comenzaron a discutirse diversos puntos, en los que ella opinaba con recelo y respeto, al igual que todos. Negocios con los reinos, economía, política e importaciones... Negocios, muchas cosas en realidad. Algo que su padre siempre le enseñó a manejar bien, y que se encontraba ahí, con la frente en alto.

Al cabo de hora y media de platicar acuerdos, dar puntos de opinión, objeciones respetuosas y demás, el juez golpeó con su martillo de madera la mesita de la tribuna un par de veces.

-Bueno... Si no hay nada más que tratar, la Corte cierra...-

-¡Yo tengo una objeción!- alguien gritó desde el fondo del enorme Salón, atajando al honorable juez. Todos giraron a donde estaba esa voz y los murmullos entre la gente de la tribuna se levantaron alrededor del lugar. Elsa igual miró al fondo, frunciendo el ceño, dudosa... Conocía esa voz

-¿Si? Adelante...uh...eh...- balbuceó el juez, cediéndole la palabra al extraño que abrió la boca.

-¡Duque de Weselton!- respondió la voz, con ese chirrido y esa aguda manera de hablar. Los ojos de Elsa se ampliaron y se puso de pie sorprendida, al igual que todos. La muchedumbre habló más en susurros, mientras que se veía como dos guardaespaldas completamente fornidos se apartaban y dejaban ver al enano, viejo y odioso duque, quien tenía el ceño fruncido.

Elsa se sorprendió. No había cambiado nada. Su nariz seguía siendo más grande de lo que recordaba y sus ojos resultaban más saltones gracias a esos anteojos de fondo de botella. Solo que tenía más arrugas, eso sí.

-¿Duque de Weselton?- repitió el Juez, sin creérselo del todo- Bueno, creo recordar que su comercio con Arendelle se vio interrumpido hace un año. Por lo que no tiene palabra firme en esta sesión-

-¡Eso es lo que vengo a reclamar, su señoría!- respondió el Duque, a la defensiva, mientras caminaba con rabia por la alfombra roja, hasta quedar debajo del estrado, frente a Elsa- ¡Esta mujer destituyo sin razón alguna el comercio entre Arendelle y Weselton! ¡No tiene motivos y no tiene derecho a hacerlo!-

-¿Disculpe?- soltó Elsa, con molestia- Pero usted atracó contra la corona de Arendelle. Quiso asesinarme y dejar a Arendelle sin un heredero...-

-¡Eso fue por lo que sucedió en ese entonces!- respondió el Duque, con su voz de pito- Y... Si no mal recuerdo, he de decir señores que cada vez que esta bella jovencita abre la boca... Es para mostrar su desprecio y rencor hacia la gente de Arendelle-

-¿Cómo puede decir usted eso?- preguntó Elsa, exasperada.

-¡No he terminado!- reclamó el Duque y se giró a los demás Embajadores- Y he de recordarle que, en alguna ocasión, la Reina casi lleva a la destrucción a Arendelle y casi asesina a la Princesa Anna-

Elsa abrió los ojos horrorizada, tanto de escuchar eso en el tribunal como por recordarlo. ¿Que se creía ese pelón para juzgarla de ese modo?

-Estamos conscientes de ello- respondió el Juez con calma- Pero, desde que se han abierto las puertas no se ha demostrado ningún ataque ni percance, hasta el momento-

Elsa sonrió ante la patente del juez. Haber como salía de esa el calvito chaparro frente a ella.

-O eso piensa, su señoría. Mis fuentes me han comunicado que, a inicios de la primavera la Princesa Anna y la Reina Elsa visitaron el Orfanato de Arendelle para divertir a los niños... ¿O me equivocó?- dijo, levantándose mas las gafas y mirando a Elsa a los ojos.

-No, es verdad. Me hermana y yo visitamos a los huérfanos. Jugamos con ellos, dejamos algunos fondos, ropa y juguetes...- dijo ella, con compostura y entrelazando las manos sobre su vientre, pero con firmeza- No veo que hay de malo en eso...- el Juez la miró y asintió, para luego voltear de nuevo al Duque.

-Es verdad... No hay nada malo... ¡Si no le hubiera tirado cuatro dientes a uno de los niños!- gritó enojado y en tono acusador. Al instante los murmullos resonaron de nuevo y Elsa cambió su mirada firme a una nerviosa.

Oh-Oh...

Lo había olvidado. Por mucho que odiara a ese viejito molesto, era verdad. Resulta que, ese día Anna la convenció de hacer una visita al orfanato. Ella accedió, y junto con Olaf, Kristof y Sven le llevaron alegría a los huérfanos. Comieron con ellos, des dieron juguetes y jugaron hasta cansarse con ellos.

Ella jugaba con un montón de niños que hacía resbalar al formar una improvisada resbaladilla al ras el suelo... Para su mala suerte, uno de los niños resbaló de más y se fue directamente contra unas cajoneras. Al pequeño no le pasó nada y a decir verdad pidió más, pero en efecto se le cayeron cuatro dientes de leche.

Un accidente inofensivo en una jugada inofensiva...

Por ello quedó en el pasado y nadie le tomó importancia. Ni ella, ni los dueños del orfanato y mucho menos el niño... Hasta ese momento.

-¡Eso fue un accidente! Además, fue algo muy pequeño. El niño no se lastimó y se puso aun más alegre de que el Hada de los Dientes lo visitaría esa noche- respondió Elsa, a la defensiva. Entonces el Dique sonrió y las miradas del Juez y de todos se posaron en ella.

-Entonces, ¿Eso si ocurrió?- le preguntó el hombre regordete.

-Si... Pero, no pasó nada. Fue algo inofensivo- respondió Elsa y luego miró furiosa al Duque.

-Lo accidentes pasan, ¿No es así, majestad?- le dijo él, con una sonrisa burlona.

-Bueno, ¿Y a qué quiere llegar con todo esto?- preguntó Elsa, muy enfadada. El Duque soltó unas risitas y puso una mano detrás de su espalda.

-A que usted no era competente para gobernar Arendelle- dijo con sequedad.

Elsa amplió los ojos y de nuevo el barulló creció a su alrededor. ¿Que no era apta para gobernar Arendelle? Si, habían pasado ciertos problemas casi de inmediato a la coronación... Pero eso no implicaba que ella no fuera buena. Todos en el Reino estaban más que felices... ¡Nada podía ser mejor!... Frunció el seño y le sostuvo la mirada al conde... Ahora si que quería congelar un corazón... Y solamente el de ese vejete cascarrabias.

-Y, debo añadir, que Arendelle siempre ha sido gobernado por hombres. Su padre, en paz descanse, se casó con su madre... Pero él era el primogénito de sus abuelos, por lo que por su sangre lo hacía merecedor al trono... Al igual que su padre, y el padre de su padre.. Y así, desde que nació Arendelle- argumentó el Conde. A Elsa se le desencajó la mandíbula.

¿Qué? Ese no era más que un mero cuento y pretexto machista.

-¡Eso no tiene nada que ver!- soltó ella a la defensiva- Mis padres me enseñaron todo lo que debía acerca de cómo gobernar Arendelle. Soy lo suficientemente capaz-

-¿En serio? Pues Arendelle nunca estuvo a punto de desaparecer con un rey como gobernante. En cambio, llegó su reinado y casi nos manda a todos a la perdición- la acusó- No me interesa lo buena Reina que parezca... ¡Usted sigue siendo un monstro que al final terminará siendo odiado por todos!- le gritó con crueldad. Elsa crujió los dientes, pero antes de que pudiera sacar astillas de hielo y clavárselas a ese tipo, el martillo del Juez rebotó y los murmullos se callaron.

Todos ahora la miraban como si fuera un extraño espécimen.

-Silencio, caballeros...- pidió en tono exigente el juez. Todos lo miraron y se aclaró la garganta- Estamos de acuerdo en que, en el año en que ha gobernado la Reina Elsa, Arendelle ha prosperado de manera prematura y muy eficiente- dijo, mirando a Elsa, quien sonrió en respuesta y luego miró triunfante al Duque, quien comenzaba a ponerse rojo de ira contenida- Pero, también es cierto que el Reino de vio en un gran peligro luego de la coronación y también es cierto, que la tradición es que un hombre primogénito gobierne Arendelle- la sonrisa de Elsa se borró y volteó al Duque, ahora él tenía una enorme sonrisa burlona en el rostro. No... No le podían quitar Arendelle... Ella era la Reina -Así... Que no sé que opine el jurado- mencionó, volteando a su izquierda, donde habían tres hileras de elegantes y viejos hombre uniformados. Al instante comenzaron a hablar entre ellos, con murmullos rápidos y apretados... Y después uno de ellos, delgado y con barba blanca se puso de pie.

-Bueno, considerando los problemas que tuvo la Reina Elsa al principio de su reinado, hemos discutido que en efecto es una persona ineficaz e incluso peligrosa para el Reino de Arendelle- dijo el hombre. A la rubia se le cayó el alma a los pies...¿Ineficiente? Entonces, esos hombres ya habían discutido antes de que el viejo abriera la boca que no era buena Reina...- Sin embargo, es verdad que en el último año de su reinado, Arendelle ha superado los mejores tiempos que el Reino haya tenido antes, además de que es su derecho a la corona por ser la primogénita de los antiguos reyes, que en paz descansen- el hombre se inclinó a su mesa y tomó un pergamino, abriéndolo ante su cara y leyendo;- Es por eso que el jurado ha tomado un veredicto. Tomando en cuenta los hechos de hacia un año, el avance de la Reina Elsa y la tradición en la que dicta que un hombre debe subir al trono en Arendelle, se ha tomado la Decisión de Prueba-

-¿Decisión de Prueba?- repitieron el Duque y Elsa al mismo tiempo. Ambos se mataron con la mirada en un nanosegundo y luego miraron de nuevo al hombre que leía.

-Si la Reina Elsa no encuentra a un hombre de sangre real con el que se casé en una prórroga de tres meses, Arendelle será destituido de sus manos, y pasará a manos de los embajadores del reino más cercano, que en este caso sería Weselton- explicó el hombre- De lo contrario, la Reina Elsa se quedará a cargo y su nuevo marido será nombrado Rey de Arendelle hasta el día de su muerte- y luego cerró el pergamino.

De repente se sintió mareada al afrontar la realidad... ¿Tenía que casarse para conservar la corona de Arendelle? ¡Era una locura! Nadie en su sano juicio se podía enamorar de verdad en un lapso de tres meses... Nadie. Miró al Duque, quien le sonreía plácidamente y triunfante.

Claro, le había tendido una trampa. Sabía cuál era el pie del que cojeaba y se lo había agarrado, todo como venganza por perder la trata de comercio con Weselton, por herir su orgullo... Y para quedarse con Arendelle...Claro... ¿Qué mejor venganza que esa? Se había quedado sin palabras y sin aliento... Y todos la miraban. Si, ahí estaba, se nuevo contra la espada y la pared. Y por un momento deseó volver a escapar a las montañas.

-¿Algo que objetar?- preguntó el Juez, mirando su cara atónita. Quería gritar, quería mandar a todos muy lejos, congelarlos, empezando por ese viejito. Pero el miedo que le invadía al pensar que Arendelle ya no sería suyo y que ella y Anna se quedarían sin hogar... La habían dejado helada, de manera literal.

-No, su señoría...-se apresuró a decir el Conde, antes que cualquier otro o antes de que la pudiera protestar.

-En ese caso, así será entonces...- afirmó el juez y golpeó su martillo dos veces contra la madera- Se cierra la sesión-

* * *

-¿Cómo que nos pueden quitar Arrendelle?- exclamó Anna, horrorizada. Elsa asintió, avergonzada, mientras Olaf ponía una de sus manos en su rodilla consolándola y Kristof le pasaba una taza de chocolate caliente- Eso no puede ser... ¡Mamá y papá te dejaron el Reino a ti! No es justo en absoluto... ¿Qué se cree ese Conde pelón para acusarte así?- gruñó Anna, quien empezaba a ponerse roja de la ira.

Tan pronto como acabo la sesión, Elsa fue la primera en salir de los embajadores, sin dar gracias o despedirse. Mandó al diablo a todos y se largó a su habitación como una niña berrinchuda. De acuerdo, no fue la mejor reacción... ¡Pero estaba que ardía! Oh...como deseaba disparar agujas de hielo al Conde de 'Weseltonio".

Después entró el ama de llaves para preguntarle qué le gustaría comer, pero ella solo resopló y le pidió que la dejara sola y en paz. Al ver su reacción, el ama de llaves se preocupó y mandó a Anna para ver si la Reina estaba bien. Claro que después se unieron Olaf y Kristof... Y cuando les contó... Ninguno de los tres pareció ponerse feliz.

El Reino de Arrendelle estaba por pasar a manos equivocadas y se lo iban a arrebatar a Elsa y a su familia. Aunque le explicó todo a Anna, no le contó lo de "la prueba" ni le mencionó lo del matrimonio con otro hombre de sangre real.

-Tranquilas. Estoy seguro que encontraran una manera de solucionarlo...- dijo Kristof, poniéndole una mano en el hombro a Anna- Las dos son muy listas...-

-Eso espero...- susurró Anna, tristemente y acarició la mano de su novio.

-De hecho... Hay una manera- dijo Elsa, con cierta timidez y colocándose y mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja- Pero... No, no... Es algo... muy crucial-

-¿Cómo que muy crucial?- inquirió Anna, mirándolas fijamente. Todos en la habitación la miraron igual. Ella levantó la mirada algo apenada y se ruborizo un poco.

-Si... Um... El Reino puede quedarse en nuestras manos si logro pasar la..."Decisión de Prueba"- explicó ella, mirando a su hermana. Pero ella solo parpadeó sin entender.

-¿Decisión de prueba?- repitió, confundida- ¿Qué es eso o en qué consiste o qué?-

Elsa se puso de pie y se giró al enorme ventanal, como si este le pudiera dar fuerza para contarle la verdad a Anna. Aunque viera las circunstancias, sabía qué pensaría que la idea de que ella contrajera matrimonio con otro monarca era exquisita y saludable.

¡Rayos! Ella no quería eso. Ni siquiera estaba en sus planes enamorarse y jamás tuvo el suficiente tiempo para conocer a chicos. Sinceramente le daba miedo, no era como Anna, que su personalidad explosiva y espontanea le permitía ser muy...interesante para los muchachos. De otra manera, Kristof no estaría ahí.

Pero, debía decirle... Era su hermana y también la Princesa de Arrendelle... De pronto le llegó a la mente la última vez que le guardó un secreto a Anna... Y ella acabó siendo una estatua de hielo. Se frotó un brazo y miró las montañas, reuniendo valor.

-¿Elsa?- susurró Anna, al ver lo callada que se había puesto. La reina suspiró y se giró a ella.

-La Decisión de Prueba tiene que ver con...- tragó saliva en seco y suspiró- Con el matrimonio-

Todos en la habitación ampliaron los ojos y se miraron sorprendidos e incómodos... Sin entender muy bien lo que ella decía.

-¿Cómo que tiene que ver con el matrimonio?- preguntó Anna, levantando una ceja. Elsa suspiró cansinamente y la miró, desbordándose.

-Significa que... Tengo que casarme para no perder Arrendelle- con esas sencillas palabras se lo explicó todo y su hermana se la quedó mirando con perplejidad- Los embajadores se apegaron mucho a la tradición de que el Reino siempre ha sido gobernado por un hombre, pero como tengo el derecho de la Sangre Real, dijeron que Arrendelle seguirá siendo nuestro si me caso... Y mi marido pasaría a ser el nuevo Rey-

Esta vez, al oír todo eso, Anna tuvo que aferrarse a la mano de Kristof... Su hermana, ¿Tenía que casarse? Pero si Elsa era un completo tronco en ese aspecto. Se había negado a aceptar las quisquillosas invitaciones planeadas que había tenido hacía unas semanas... ¿Y ahora tenía que mantener un matrimonio a la fuerza? ¡Qué mente tan más enferma!

-Estás bromeando...- susurró Anna, sorprendida. Elsa apretó los labios y negó con la cabeza.

-Bueno, pero eso no es tan difícil- animó Kristof- Solo, ve a tu hermana, Anna...-

Por primera vez hizo lo que le decía su novio y vio el optimismo en su tono. Tenía razón, puede que eso no fuera tan malo. Elsa estaba tan metida en su puesto que se había olvidado que necesitaba alguien de la cual fuera el centro de su universo. Lástima que tenía que acarrear el puesto de Arrendelle... Pero no estaba tan mal. Si... Elsa podría conseguirse a alguien. Por lo que Anna sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¿Por qué me miras así?- preguntó Elsa, algo cohibida al ver como la miraba su hermana.

-Kristof tiene razón...- dijo con una sonrisa- Al fin tendrás que conseguirte a alguien...- soltó, con cierto aire de superación. Los ojos de Elsa se llenaron de ansiedad y levantó las manos.

-Oye, oye... Sé a qué va esto...- le dijo ella, calmando la alegría que sentía en ese momento su hermana- Aunque tuviera un pretendiente aceptable...¿Quién se podría enamorar en un lapso de tres meses?-

-¿Tres meses?- preguntó Anna, desconcertada.

-Si. Los embajadores solo me han dado ese tiempo para conseguirme un prometido y casarme- explicó Elsa, avergonzada.

-¿¡Tres meses!?- exclamaron los tres al mismo tiempo. Elsa asintió y bajó la mirada, jugando son sus manos. Kristof y Anna se miraron sin creérselo y Olaf la miro con tristeza. Tenía razón... Nadie se podía enamorar de verdad en solo tres meses.

-Pero, eso no... Si tu no... No sé qué...- balbuceó a Anna, con voz temblorosa- Arrendelle es nuestro hogar... ¿Qué pasará si no los quitan?-

Elsa suspiró tristemente y miró a su hermana. Quizás eso era lo que más le preocupaba. ¿A dónde irían si las sacaban de un caderazo de la monarquía de Arrendelle? ¿Ser duquesas? No... Además dudaba que los embajadores les siguieran poniendo a cargo puestos interesantes, y si era así, ella se negaba. No iba a poder estar frente al Reino de Weselton sirviendo. Era la Reina o no era nada...

-Tranquila. Ya pensaremos en algo- le consoló y miró a Kristof- Tu tienes una cabaña en medio del bosque... Te irás allá con Kris-

El joven amplió los ojos y entre él y Anna se miraron. Bien, por Kristof no había problema. Le gustaba y le tentaba la idea de vivir con la pelirroja sin Palacios ostentosos ni coronas, era una idea agradable y en cuanto a Anna, mientras estuviera Kristof a su lado, le fascinaba la idea. Si. Podían hacer sus vidas ahí, tener hijos, llevarse a Olaf con ellos... ¿Pero y Elsa?

-¿Y qué hay de ti?- preguntó Anna, sintiendo las lágrimas a través de sus ojos- ¿Qué va a pasar contigo?-

Elsa miró sorprendida el dolor con el que se lo decía su hermana y luego miró a Olaf. No, el tampoco podría irse con ella. Bajó la mirada y de nuevo vinieron los recuerdos a ella: La Montaña del Norte, la soledad, un palacio de Hielo, un Golem de nieve... Y más soledad. Por un instante aprendió a vivir ahí, sola... Y la idea le punzó el pecho, pero tampoco era un dolor que no pudiera manejar. Al fin y al cabo, ese sitio siempre sirvió para que ella fuera como realmente era.

-Yo ya veré que pasará conmigo...- se limitó a responderle la rubia.

-De acuerdo, esperen...- las detuvo Olaf- Aun no hay que adelantarnos a nada. No sabemos que podría pasar...-

-Olaf tiene razón- asintió Kristof- Tiene que haber otra manera de solucionar esto-

Elsa lo miró esperanzada y asintió. Debía de haber otra manera... El Conde de Weselton había jugado con ella... ¿Por qué no jugarle otra partida? Si, se le ocurrían un par de cosas.

-Lo sé. Y encontraré el modo para zafarnos de esto. Lo prometo- dijo Elsa, poniéndose más firme. Anna la miró y torció el gesto. De acuerdo, tres meses eran una miseria tomando en cuenta que debía pasar con alguien el resto de su vida, pero era una buena forma para animar a Elsa. Quizás encontrar un prometido en esos tres meses y negociar con el Parlamento el atraso de la boda en lo que se conocían mejor...

-Pero, Elsa... Aún así, prométeme que tomarás la Opción de la Decisión de Prueba- le pidió Anna, con voz aguda. La rubia la miró sin entender y suspiró. No podía acceder a ello, porque simplemente no tenía corazón para esas cosas ni mente para ello. Aunque se lo debía, era su hermana...

-Ya veré...- se limitó a contestar, decepcionando un poco a su hermana- Bueno, si me disculpa, tengo trabajo que hacer. Los veré en la cena, ¿De acuerdo?- dijo cortante, antes de que Anna pudiera replicar algo más y se dirigió a las enormes puertas.

-Si, Elsa. Nos vemos luego- respondió Olaf por todos, justo antes de que saliera dando un suave portazo una vez que se quedaron los tres solos, Anna se giró a Kristof con ansiedad.

-¡No pueden quitarnos Arrendelle!- soltó, como si él tuviera la culpa de ello- Mamá y papá trabajaron duro para heredarle el Reino a Elsa... Y hemos pasado muchas cosas como para que nos expulsen...¡No es justo!- se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero. Kristof sonrió un poco y la abrazó.

-Lo sé. Pero ella ya te lo dijo; hallará una forma- dijo, hundiendo la nariz en su cabello. Anna sonrió agradecida de los brazos de Kristof y se acurrucó en ellos.

-Lo sé. Pero... La idea de la Decisión de Prueba no me parece mala- suspiró y miró desde abajo a Kris- Elsa necesita a alguien quien la apoye... Y en caso de que no se le ocurra nada, al final tendrá que optar por ello-

-Pero, Anna... Enamorarse en tres meses es algo muy drástico. Nadie se enamora por completo en ese tiempo- le acarició el cabello.

-Lo sé. Pero quizás si le conseguimos a un prometido en estos tres meses podríamos aplazar la boda si negociamos con los embajadores. Entonces Arrendelle seguirá siendo nuestro- explicó Anna, poniendo sobre la mesa su idea. El joven la miró con los ojos abiertos, admirando su determinación y ansiedad, pero luego se rascó la nuca, pensando en los 'contras' que tenía el plan de su novia. Y ella pudo leer su expresión, por lo que argumentó:- Y... No solo es por eso. Independientemente de lo que pase sobre Arrendelle, Elsa necesita a alguien-

-Pero, entonces... ¿Qué podemos hacer?- preguntó Olaf, mientras Anna caminaba a la enorme ventana y veía el paisaje fresco de Arrendelle y las montañas- Elsa ni siquiera se ha dignado a ver a los jóvenes que tu y Kris le han traído como opción-

-Eso es verdad- razonó el joven- Aunque, siendo sinceros, no creo que sea difícil encontrar un prometido para Elsa, si nos apegamos a tu plan, Anna-

-¡Es verdad!- soltó Olaf con una enorme sonrisa- Elsa es muy bella, inteligente, graciosa... ¿Qué clase de chico no la querría?-

Las palabras de Olaf resonaron en la cabeza de Anna... Si... ¿Qué clase de hombre no querría a Elsa teniendo esas virtudes? Incluso Hans se había interesado en ella... Cerró los ojos al recordarlo:

_"Elsa esa la mejor opción como heredera... Pero nadie conseguía acercarse a ella..."_

Si... Era eso. Hans buscaba el mismo objeto que ellas, pero en diferentes circunstancias. Él venía por ella desde un principio, pero Elsa siempre se negó a la compañía de alguien, por sus poderes, por todo... Pero ahora que las cosas habían cambiado, ¿Cuantos príncipes, reyes, duques, condes y demás no estaban en la hilera detrás de Hans? Hombres que quizás eran buenos... Y uno, uno solo era el que necesitaba el corazón de su hermana y la corona de Arrendelle.

Sonrió satisfecha. Elsa solo necesitaba un empujón para abrirse más.

-Entonces la ayudaremos- dijo Anna, finalmente. Olaf y Kristof la miraron confundidos.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo?- preguntó el hombre de nieve, encogiéndose de hombros. Ella se giró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Lo primero que necesitaremos será papel para muchas invitaciones...-

* * *

Ya era de noche, e incluso después de cenar Elsa seguía trabajando. Se encontraba en un cuarto que su padre adoraba cuando estaba aun vivo. Una pequeña oficina de ébano y caoba que costaba de un lujoso escritorio en medio de la habitación, rodeado por enormes estanterías llenas de libros... Miles de libros. Había una chimenea con cálido fuego, y a las espaldas del escritorio un enorme ventanal con vista al lago de Arrendelle.

Ahí Elsa se la pasaba viendo papeles, tratados, decretos y demás. Ya solo iluminaba la chimenea con el crepitar del fuego, mientras ella estaba sentaba en el escritorio, escribiendo con una pluma blanca y tinta algunos permisos para los orfanatos y locales de Arrendelle, mientras bebía un poco de chocolate caliente.

¡Toc, toc!

Alguien llamó a la puerta con un par de golpes, ella alzó la mirada y luego la volvió a sus papeles.

-Adelante, pase...- respondió, aun escribiendo. La puerta de madera se abrió y por ella entró Olaf, dando saltitos de alegría y mostrando gran entusiasmo en su rostro- Olaf... ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó algo sorprendida de tenerlo ahí de repente y con esa actitud, pero sonriéndole con cariño.

-Tataraaaa... Parararararaaaa...- cantó el muñeco de nieve, mientras daba de volteretas y se subía a su escritorio de un saltó, donde dio un par de vueltas más, cantando igual, imitando el sonido de una trompeta real que usaban cuando se hacía una gran declaración. Elsa solo enarcó una ceja sonriente- Pararararapararaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... Soy Olaf, mensajero de la Ciudad de Arrendelle... Y tengo el honor de invitarla a usted, Reina Elsa, al gran Baile de Otoño...- dramatizó, mientras le tendía a Elsa un sobre, sonando como un gran anunciador y haciendo una reverencia, con aire burlón.

-¿Baile de otoño?- repitió Elsa, sin poder darle crédito y tomó el sobre que le tendía Olaf. Desabrochó el bonito botón dorado y sacó el contenido; una hoja de papel chino doblada por la mitad. La desdobló con cuidado y vio como la información estaba rodeada de filigrana de oro.

_**"Esperando que la paz y el amor prevalezca en sus Reinos. La Reina Elsa de Arrendelle y la Princesa Anna de Arrendelle, tienen el honor de invitarlo al baile real que se ejecutará para celebrar la venida del otoño.**_

_**Esperando podamos contar con su valiosa presencia, el Baile de Otoño se llevará a cabo este sábado, en el Palacio Real de Arrendelle.**_

_**¡No falte! Celebré con nosotros la llegada de una nueva estación.**_

_**Con afecto, La Reina Elsa y la Princesa Anna de Arrendelle".**_

Elsa terminó de leer la invitación boquiabierta y miró a Olaf, quien tenía una sonrisita triunfante.

-Yo no... Voy a hacer una Baile de Otoño este fin de semana- dijo ella, sin aliento.

-Oh, si que lo harás- respondió otra voz, desde la puerta. Ella y Olaf se giraron y vieron como entraba Anna, con una sonrisa tímida y avergonzada.

-Anna... ¿Qué significa esto?- preguntó Elsa, son una nota de molestia en su voz y dejándole ver la invitación.

-¡Elsa, por favor! Será divertido... Además, es para... Ayudarte- respondió Anna, defendiéndose.

-¿Ayudarme? ¿Ayudarme precisamente a qué, Anna?- le respondió enojada- Estás viendo los problemas que tenemos con el Reino y tú te enfocas en dar una fiesta sin sentido-

-¡Precisamente lo hago por ello, Elsa!- le respondió Anna, a la defensiva- Este baile es para que vengan otros monarcas, para que consigas a alguien de sangre real que realmente te...quiera y nos ayudé con la Decisión de Prueba-

-¿¡De eso se trata!?- resopló Elsa enojada- ¿¡Está fiesta tiene como objetivo conseguirme un marido!?-

-¡Pero es que no tenemos elección, Elsa!- levantó la voz, Anna, mirándola de manera desafiante.

-¡Claro que la tenemos! ¡Aun no la vemos, pero eso no significa que no la haya!- respondió Elsa, mientras apretaba más la invitación y comenzaba a congelarla. Ambas se dieron cuenta y relajaron sus ceños fruncidos- Oh, rayos...- balbuceó la rubia, dejando la invitación en el escritorio, antes de que congelara todo el papel y suspiró, intentando calmarse.

-Sé que esto es nuevo para ti... Pero date la oportunidad, Elsa...- dijo Anna, mirándola con cierta vergüenza. Elsa la miró por igual y se pasó su rubio cabello hacia atrás- No tienes nada que perder...- le aseguró su hermana.

Tenía razón, de hecho, teóricamente, tendría más que perder si no lo intentaba aunque fuera solo un poco. Pero, ¿Qué posibilidades había de que alguien se fijara en la introvertida y precavida Elsa?... Era una carta no muy usada la verdad...

Pero ahora no era cuestión de corazón, sino de Arrendelle en particular. Una buena Reina siempre hacía lo que estuviera a su alcance para sacar adelante a su Reino... Algo que siempre le metieron sus padres a la cabeza.

Pensaba igual que Anna de repente; en esos tres meses podría encontrar un prometido, apaciguar las ansias de los embajadores, cerrarle la boca al Duque de Weseltonio y más tarde, ¿por qué no?, casarse. No parecía mala idea. Y en ese tiempo podría pensar en otra opción e incluso aliarse.

Aunque claro, tendría que luchar consigo misma para abrirse poco a poco. Menos mal que contaba con Anna. Ella suspiró y la miró con una débil sonrisa. ¿Por qué nunca podía darle un NO rotundo a Anna?

-Está bien, tú ganas...- suspiró Elsa, cansinamente. Los ojos de Anna se iluminaron de felicidad y Olaf agrandó su sonrisa- Puedes hacer el baile...- dijo, mirándolos con una sonrisa tímida.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh!- soltó un grito agudo de felicidad, Anna. Corrió a Elsa, y la abrazó fuertemente- ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! No te preocupes, se que estarás ocupada...¡Así que yo me encargaré de todo!- dijo su hermana, separándose de ella, llena de emoción- Me encargaré de la comida, la música, los invitados, la recepción, el postre...¡De todo!-

-¡Mandaremos las invitaciones!- continuó Olaf, igual de feliz- ¡Las mandaré a cada Reino cercano de a Arrendelle! Y...sobre todos a los monarcas apuestos y solteros...- dijo él, con voz pícara y levantando y bajando las cejas un par de veces continuas, mirando a Elsa, quien se sonrojó un poco- ¡Tu déjamelo a mí, preciosa!- soltó y dando un saltó se bajó del escritorio.

Elsa rió ante la actitud positiva de los dos. Pocas veces había visto a Anna así de feliz o a Olaf tan más entusiasmado. Ojala ella se sintiera igual... Pero los nervios la estaban consumiendo ya para ese punto.

Todos los nobles solteros en una sola habitación... ¿Realmente podría lidiar con ellos?

-¡Yo te ayudaré a que te veas súper linda esa noche!- dijo Anna, entusiasmada- ¡Le diré a Kristof que me llevé mañana al pueblo a ver lo más lindos vestidos para ti!-

-Sí, Anna...- respondió ella, con una sonrisa tímida. Su hermana soltó unas risitas sin poder evitarlo y la abrazó bruscamente, más fuerte que la anterior vez.

-No te arrepentirás... Te lo prometo, hermana- le dijo con más emoción y agarrando sus manos entre las suyas, y luego corrió a la puerta- ¡Vamos, Olaf! ¡Todavía hay invitaciones que hacer!-

-¡Ya voy! Si... ¡Este será el mejor Baile que jamás se haya visto!- rió Olaf, pisándole los talones a Anna y ambos desaparecieron en el corredor. Elsa puso los ojos en blanco y cerró la puerta. Ella debía seguir trabajando.

Se sentó en el escritorio y suspiró... Hundió el rostro entre sus manos y gruñó. Un prometido, tres meses, una boda, la monarquía de Arrendelle...¿Podría soportarlo?

* * *

**Las Islas del Sur...**

-Sí, adelante, Cristóbal...- dijo el rey, cediéndole el paso a su mensajero a la enorme sala hecha de mármol y jade en donde estaba sentado junto con sus dos hermanos. Las puertas se abrieron de par en par y dejaron ver a un joven con uniforme negro, cabello azabache y lentes, quien entró y al estar en su presencia, hizo una reverencia.

-Majestad... Altezas...- saludó con respeto, luego se enderezó y miró al rey- Rey Peter, ha llegado esto desde el Reino de Arrendelle. Al parecer han sido invitados al Baile de Otoño que la Princesa Anna y la Reina Elsa van a dar este fin de semana- dijo y le tendió la invitación hecha con filigrana de oro.

-¿Qué...?- susurró el Rey sorprendido y tomó el sobre. Lo abrió, desdobló la hoja y la comenzó a leer bajo las miradas inquisidoras de sus dos hermanos presentes.

-¿Arrendelle? ¿Princesa Anna?- preguntó uno de ellos, algo sorprendidos- ¿Que no es donde Hans tuvo muchos problemas?-

-Parece que si. ¿Es algo malo, Peter?- dijo el otro chico, girándose a ver al Rey.

El Rey Peter era el gobernante de las Islas del Sur. El primogénito de los trece hijos que sus padres, los reyes anteriores y ya fallecidos. Era un hombre de treinta años de edad, de bonita piel ambarina, ojos color verde aceituna y cabello castaño cappuccino, cuyas patillas se unían a una barba cortada elegantemente.

Sus hermanos y acompañantes eran dos jóvenes más pequeños que el. Patrick, de veintitrés años, de piel más pálida que la de sus hermanos, cabello del mismo color castaño y peinado hacia un lado y con labios carnosos y dulces.

Su otro hermano era Leonardo, de veintiún años de edad. Tenía los mismos hermosos ojos verdes grandes y hermosos, su cabello era cortísimo, tanto que no necesitaba peinárselo, y pese a ser un año menor que Patrick, era musculoso y más robusto que él.

-No. Al parecer solo nos están invitando a una inofensiva fiesta- respondió Peter, terminando de leer la carta y mirando a sus hermanos.

-Es muy considerado de parte de la Princesa Anna invitarnos al baile luego de lo que pasó con Hans- dijo Patrick.

-O puede que solo se trate de un trampa o una mala broma- señaló Leonardo, su hermano asintió y miró al Rey, quien se había levantado para ver por el ventanal las enormes costas de las Islas del Sur.

-No lo creo. La Reina Elsa no es de esas personas. Además, tiene razón Patrick. Luego de que vimos la arrogancia de Hans es un lindo detalle de paz invitarnos-

-Entonces... ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?- preguntó Patrick, poniéndose de pie. El Rey se quedó en silencio por un momento pensando... Y luego se giró a Cristóbal, el mensajero.

-Cris... Por favor, localízame a William. Dile que necesito de su presencia en la Sala de Té-

-Enseguida, majestad...- dijo el mensajero, haciendo una reverencia de nuevo y saliendo, en busca del aludido.

-¿Y para qué queremos a William?- resopló no muy contento Leonardo. Peter lo miró impasible.

-Bueno, como saben, todo este fin de semana estaremos ocupados a excepción de ustedes dos y William- explicó Peter, con aire de superioridad y paseándose por la sala.

-¿Y...?-lo invitó a proseguir Patrick. El Rey los miró con dureza, pero a la vez con una sonrisa.

-Y tú y Leonardo irán allá, a Arrendelle para disculparse por el comportamiento de Hans- dijo el Rey, poniendo las manos de tras de él. Los chicos se levantaron sin creérselo y atónitos.

-¿Estás jugando? ¡No podemos ir ahí! ¿Qué tal si solo es una mala jugada para vengarse o algo?- rezongó Patrick.

-Tiene razón...- lo secundó Leonardo- No sabemos si seamos completamente bienvenidos ahí-

El Rey se pasó una mano por su suave barba y in brillo inusual pasó como relámpago en sus ojos. A diferencia de Hans, el rey y sus hermanos tenían una manera diferente de ver la vida... E incluso a las mujeres…

La Reina Elsa de Arrendelle, ¿eh? Era algo interesante.

-Lo sabemos, pero...- sonrió Peter y los miró aun más profundo- Es necesario que vayan y se disculpen en nombre de las Islas del Sur, después de todo, nuestros padres y los de la Princesa Anna y la Reina Elsa eran grandes amigos, en paz descansen- dijo él, con su tono tolerable y cautivo. Los chicos se miraron entre ellos y suspiraron- Aunque claro, no correrá ningún riesgo, por eso William los acompañará-

-Sí, pero él...- comenzó a protestar Patrick.

-Pero él ya está aquí- contestó una voz desde las puertas de la habitación. Los tres voltearon y vieron al recién llegado: un muchacho alto, de gran porte, de tez amarina-morena, cabellos castaños y unos inmensos y bonitos ojos verdes aceituna. Era muy apuesto y en sus labios siempre se demostraba una sonrisa algo burlona y misteriosa.

-¡Will! Qué bueno que has llegado...- dijo Peter, con una sonrisa, dándole unas palmaditas amistosas a su hermano- Ven, ven...te tenemos una tarea-

-Bien, ¿Para qué soy bueno?- preguntó Will, con ese aire de rebeldía que llevaba siempre. Caminó por la habitación y tomó una manzana que se encontraba en la mesita de en medio del cuarto, dándole una fuerte mordida. Patrick y Leonardo estaban claramente incómodos con su presencia.

-Nos han invitado al Baile real de Otoño en el Reino de Arrendelle- explicó Peter- Y Patrick y Leonardo irán para disculparse por la actitud de Hans... Y tú vas a acompañarlos-

-¿Por qué?- resopló Will con la boca llena, apoyando un brazo en el respaldo del sillón y un pie en su rodilla.

-Bueno, sé que no es la intención de la Reina Elsa hacernos daño en plan de venganza. Pero para ir seguros, necesito que tú me apoyes cuidando a estos dos- dijo Peter, señalando con la barbilla a Patrick y Leonardo, quienes bufaron.

-Está claro que ellos no quieren que vaya- sonrió Will, tragando el bocado en su boca.

-Sí, pero no les estoy preguntando... Ni a ellos ni a ti. Así que cuento contigo ¿Si o sí?- preguntó Peter, cruzándose de brazos. Will amplió esa sonrisa que guardaba un secreto y se irguió del sillón, levantándose al final de un salto.

-Creo que no tengo de otra...- suspiró cansinamente, mientras Patrick y Leonardo bufaban. El chico sonrió divertido y chasqueó los dedos, de donde salió una pequeña llamarada de fuego- Cuenta conmigo...-

* * *

**¡Hasta aquí! Jaja, espero que les haya gustado :D. Traté de hacerlo lo mejor posible jejejeje n.n... ¿Quieren una pista? Si, William es el niño que jugó con Elsa y Anna desde el inicio, y es que él será nuestro protagonista también... ¿Fuego y Hielo? Muchos dicen que los opuestos se atraen, así que me basaré en ello.**

**Bueno, en el siguiente capítulo, ¡Arrendelle tendrá su dichoso Baile de Otoño! ¿Qué pasará cuando Elsa y Anna se enfrenten a los hermanos de Hans? y lo que es mejor aún... ¿Qué pasará cuando Will y Elsa se vean la cara? ¿Elsa lo recordará? Je, je... Además, un accidente inesperado le esperará a Patrick, Leonardo y William... El próximo capitulo será: "Un Baile sobre la Escarcha".**

**Y bien mis lectores, sé que algunos me estarán maldiciendo y gritaran: "¿CÓMO SE ATREVE A HACER UN NUEVO FIC Y NO CONTINÚA EL DE LAS OLIMPIADAS DE LA PERLA?", pero tranquilos señores, sé que prometí un lapso de dos semanas... Pero lo estoy haciendo más largo y con muchas sorpresas... 7w7 así que aguántenme las carnes. En cuanto a mi otro fic "Las Flechas de Cupido", seré sincera, no sé si continué yo esa historia u.u. Tengo muchos proyectos y ese es el fic donde menos lectores tengo, todo dependerá de que tal sigan las cosas con este fic, y el principal que llevo que es el de HDA. Para quienes no lo hayan leído, les invito a que lo lean :) Espero les guste.**

**Bueno, sin más, espero que les haya gustado :D Gracias por leer y nos estamos leyendo pronto (por que ya inicie el segundo capi wuajajaja 7w7) xD cuídense mucho.**

**Bye :D**


End file.
